


For Life And After

by nichovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Humanoid Flowey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichovely/pseuds/nichovely
Summary: Life it's unfair, even for monsters.Flowey already knows about that... but Sans refuses to give up of his beloved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's my first work here.  
> And first fanfic of Undertale.
> 
> But, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing! I love this 'complex as hell' couple, and Underfell is so interesting, am I right? Any errors with the grammar... sorry, i'm not so good with the language. But I'll do my best!
> 
> (There's a music I put for the drama, it's from Maroon5 - Beautiful Goodbye)
> 
> That version of Flowey is a Nomidot (greatest artist of sansey) work, the UF!AU it's not mine either and all the characters in itself and game it's from Toby Fox. Only the fanfic is mine, maybe the timeline bond too.
> 
> Link for Nomidot: http://nomidot.tumblr.com/

Sans really couldn' t have imagined that it would all end there, at that very moment where the only being who showed him compassion watched him with deep sadness in his kind eyes, which was tantamount to stabbing his spine, with no doubts.

He was not even able to continue his disinterested smile or his ever-active red iris, his magic could not color it when everything inside it turned to ashes ... and it was not **FAIR**.

"S-sans, don' t indulge in anger, please. I prefer the rare moments where you smile sincerely, your tusks looks so friendly in this way ..." - the flower commented, using a bit of sarcasm to raise the spirits of _his stupid skeleton_.

'Unbelievable' - he thought as he waved reluctantly to his lifemate - 'In his deplorable state, he tries to console _me_.'

Flowey was lying in a comfortable position on Sans's current bed, a thick blanket over his thick, and now trembling, legs. His chest barely moved anymore as a result of his weak breathing. His delicate hands held Sans's with the force that the skeleton had not felt from him a long time ago. At the other's insistence, Flowey wore a large black sleeveless t-shirt ( ~~one of his t-shirts~~ ) that gave Sans free access to observe the dark green spots that appeared along his well-built arms with a frown.

The flower's face was covered in sweat, his features no longer in a single emotion, because Flowey expressed fearless his interior to Sans whenever they were together, and at that moment he was a real mess inwardly.

Sans could not take his eyes off the beautiful confusion that was Flowey, eyes glowing with unshed tears and flushed cheeks making it clear he was burning with fever. The skeleton that had several personal demons wondered, how did he get such a creature as his chosen? It was so hard to believe, someone like Sans to have someone strong and determined like Flowey.

But since everything in Sans's life is a nightmare, a relationship of happiness could not last long, does it?

> I count the ways I've let you down, on my fingers and toes, but I'm running out ...
> 
> Smart words can not help now.

Sans lowered his gaze to the clean floor of his bedroom, recapitulating in his mind the moments when Flowey had ordered him to wipe away all the dirt whenever he was present, because:

_"I would never be in a good mood when all this junk could turn into a fucking new monster that would attack us when we least expect it."_

Oh, Sans would not trade him for anyone in the world. He was absolutely sure. Even Flowey being sarcastic, bossy, competitive and a little insecure, Sans could have the same moments when he was kind, affectionate, _hungry_ , determined, humorous ... It was the combination that the skeleton never knew he needed. It was his joy, the secret that made he free... ~~instead of getting him regreting~~ , was the _good side_ of his life.

And he didn' t deserve this.

"Buttercup~, I know it will sound totally dumb to mention now, but I've never apologized for all the hell I put you through ..." - Sans dropped one of Flowey's hands in order to bring his bone fingers up to the petals, so soft and easily fragile, gold were no longer present... being replaced by a sick yellow that made Sans feel nauseous. - "It's all my fault, I should have noticed or given a chance earlier ... I do not deserve your forgiveness, I know, but I just wanted ..." - He let out a frustrated sigh coming out through his teeth, not knowing how to improve his words. Just babbling like the fool he is.

But looking at the flower Sans saw nothing, but something that always filled him with an internal heat, a good feeling: love. There was understanding and intense affection ( ~~can he call that love?)~~  in those eyes, even though the flower in question couldn't _technically_ feel nothing (who completely knows magic?). Maybe he was not the best of the monsters to define what love is and how he feels, but it was only to see the little smile that Flowey sent him, his eyes half closed by the lids and still as intense as hell to know.

It was enough to look at the force with which his fingers intertwined to believe.

> I keep you tight but you're slipping out...

"From the moment you hugged me, in that garden of golden flowers in the royal castle ... I forgave the past and the future Sans. I knew there was more than I could see, just as I am a mystery packed with riddles." - The flower smiled, rolling it eyes slowly. - "Do you think I would hold a grudge against you on my death?"

Sans shuddered, taken in by the blow that was... to deal with the real situation. Flowey was going, never to return.

It was not like when Sans needed to leave Flowey locked in his room to get through Papyrus's shit or when Flowey went to the ruins because he needed some sun on his face... It was final, it was eternal. There was no damned turning back.

It frightened him.

> And I remember, your eyes were so bright. When I first met you, so in 'LOVE' that night...

And to think that it all started with a human, threats and suspicious looks. Certainly Flowey's eyes sparkled on that night, but it was the fear that filled them and Sans did not look twice at the flower before disregarding any potential problem... How foolish, he barely knew that this was his second chance personified.

"Do not mention..." - Sans began, irritation in his tone as his own soul felt a wave of pain run through it. Sans stifled the feeling, and Flowey stared at the ceiling with the burden of guilt hurting his shoulders. He was making _his idiot_ suffer, and he felt like shit for that. There were no words to describe, physical pain couldn' t compare to the emotional pain they both felt at that moment.

> When did the rain become a storm?  
>  When did the clouds begin to form?

And it amazed them both that everything seemed to be natural, a conversation that led to another and some setbacks that united them even more. It was as if the universe wanted them to discover the legendary potential of bonds, only to take away when they _finally_ accepted happiness.

Flowey wanted to honestly sneak up like a child and cry all the pain out of his body in anger because... he truly had to suffer for all his **existence**?!

"Sans, I hate _everything_." - Flowey said, biting her lower lip to stop himself from screaming. - "I hate to be and not be Asriel, I hate Chara, I hate Toriel, Asgore, I hate Alphys and her experimenting, I hate to be weak."

"I hate the fact that I don' t have a soul, I hate being made of determination. And I hate to have given up on us just when you accepted us. I hate myself Sans, why did I have to ruin everything we have?!"

This time he had screamed, but Sans could only watch the tears that fell like cascades down the face of the desperate flower. The skeleton then, even though it was atypical on its part, brought his fingers up to the cheeks of the other, and he removed the bits of sadness dripping from there, and then kissed, with surprising tenderness, the corner of the flower's eyes, that sobbed.

"I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!" - Flowey shouted, hugging the skeleton he loved with the strength left in his arms. The process of draining determination was cruel, but the flower preferred to go through it a thousand times than to lose what was so difficult to conquer, but was still worth it: Sans.

> And now I'm kissin 'your tears goodnight, and I cant take it, you're even perfect when you cry.

"I know buttercup~, I know. I don' t want to either, b-but there's nothing..." - Sans stopped repeating what he was being told by Flowey, realizing the fact that he **couldn' t**.

He didn' t want to give up. He wanted to spend years with the flower, playing about how he looks feminine with his cute clothes and annoying Flowey until they start a fight where none of them wins. He wished he had more than a thousand nights with _his_ Flowey, the purest amusement the skeleton experienced rested on the body filled with surprises of the flower, to _his_ delight. He wanted to see him with fear, sleep, hunger, cold, shame, happiness, sadness, impatience, strength and weakness. He wanted Flowey. He wanted him so much.

"I love you." - Sans whispered, receiving a surprised sigh from Flowey, followed by a look of adoration. That should be the most beautiful look Flowey had ever given him. - "I wish I'd discovered this sooner, but I love you like I've never loved anyone else, buttercup~."

Flowey's lips twitched, and he closed his eyes tightly before smiling as he had never smiled before. The sun seemed to be in that smile, and Sans decided he now adored the sun. - "And I love ~~(in my fucked up way)~~ you too."

> All the pain you try to hide shows through your mascara lines,  
>  As they stream down from your eyes...

Sans smiled his first sincere smile of the day, a few orange ~~and magic~~ tears poured from his eyes. He did _not_ feel weak by having them on his face.

> Let 'em go, let 'em fly.  
>  Holding back wont turn back, believe me, I've tried...

Flowey then _begged_ for Sans to hug him during the night, and there was not even the option of denying in the skeleton's mind. They settled so that Sans would hold his flower, his mate, in his arms and Flowey surrendered to sleep with a wide smile after a few minutes where Sans reassured him about how they would be there when the sun rose.

But that morning in Underground... Sans's bed was empty. For some time, the breeze from the timid window of that room had already taken away the dust that lay there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to make everything well explained ... I kind of created a type of AU? Where monsters can have the intertwined timeline fates if they truly join. If you really love each other, the time line changes so that when one goes, the other will follow.
> 
> Magic, my friends.
> 
> And the cause of the Flowey's death is simple, I thought their story could have been something started by Flowey. He falls in love with the only monster that seems to have the potential to be anything but a heartless killer after a few events and over time they get together because Sans indulges in his feelings, but it took so long for that that Flowey's determination was corrupted by his insecurities and the draining of determination is obviously deadly for a monster that was created and made of it. This particular Flowey is the version of an incredible artist where he has a more ... monstrous form?


End file.
